As solar energy becomes more economical to produce electricity for direct consumption, more solar energy systems are being installed on rooftops. Typically, components of the solar energy systems such as solar panels are installed using conventional mounting structures. However, conventional mounting structures typically require precise dimensions and can result in excessive material and extensive installation time.